Les marchands de l'Attrape-Rêve
by Plumy
Summary: On ne se fait pas au Nouveau Monde, le Nouveau Monde se fait à nous. C'est quand leur navire est détruit par un Commandant de Big Mom que l'aventure de quatre marchands semble prendre un nouveau tournant. En tout cas, Hilinn compte bien retrouver ses compagnons naufragés. Barbe Blanche lui-même décide d'aider pour réunir cette petite famille un peu spéciale.


Il y a quelques années, j'avais commencé une fanfiction sur One Piece, mais qui a fini par être abandonnée, alors je tente une nouvelle expérience avec une histoire originale et, je l'espère, pas Mary Sue-ish. Nous allons donc suivre les aventure d'un petit équipage de marchands particuliers, alors qu'ils se retrouvent séparés, et que l'équipage Barbe Blanche lui même repêche l'un d'entre eux, décidant de rassembler de nouveau les Marchands de l'Attrape-Rêve.

L'histoire se passe donc chronologiquement avant la mort de Thatch mais après l'arrivée de Ace, donc avant la guerre, avant l'ellipse de deux ans et j'en passe.

note : si cette fanfiction plait, je m'en ferai un défi d'écrire la version anglaise.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue : horizon

La mer était une terrible amie. Elle pouvait se montrer magnifique, envoûtante, attirant les gens comme le chant d'une sirène, mais elle pouvait aussi vous poignarder dans le dos... Si ce n'est pas quelqu'un d'autre qui le fait. C'est en mer que les histoires peuvent commencer. Ou bien se finir.

En mer, se trouvait un navire massif, non pas par sa taille mais sa forme étrange: une coque énorme, haute et renforcée, décorée de motifs à plumes dorées. Même si sa coque était énorme, il n'y avait qu'un petit espace de vie sur le dessus, laissant sur le large pont la place pour deux hautes voiles pour tirer ce mastodonte sur l'eau. En son intérieur, il y avait une certaine agitation.

"-Une tempête approche.. murmura une voix enfantine, assis au coin de la porte menant au pont du navire

\- Il va falloir la contourner pour la sécurité de la cargaison, si on passe ici, on devrait éviter le plus gros ! fit un autre d'un ton empreint de calme mais avec une légère inquiétude en pointant quelque chose aux autres

\- N'oublie pas que c'est le Nouveau monde mon chou, ça n'est jamais si simple. crut donc d'intervenir une voix féminine mais semblant appartenir à quelqu'un d'âgé

\- Peut être mais on va tout faire pour protéger l'Attrape-Rêve ! termina résolument un quatrième d'un air déterminé"

L'un d'eux ressemblait au mélange d'un raton laveur et d'un humain, doté d'oreilles, d'une queue et d'un museau. Son visage et sa peau étaient colorés comme un raton laveur, mais aussi parsemé de taches de rousseur, et ses cheveux étaient d'un orange pâle, longs jusqu'aux épaules et bouclés. Il tenait devant lui une carte grande ouverte, au centre de la pièce, jouant avec une plume entre ses doigts, semblant en pleine réflexion.

Près de lui une autre créature semblable était assise, plus calme , ressemblant surtout à une chèvre, blanche mais avec des cheveux rouges vifs, un corps plus élancé et une poitrine discrète étaient les seules indications d'une certaine féminité. Ses sabots claquaient légèrement sur le bois à intervalle régulière. Elle posa sa main sur celle de l'autre rouquin, caressant doucement sa tête pour le calmer, abordant un air maternel.

Non loin, debout, se tenait droit un autre, plus grand que les autres mais pas gigantesque non plus, juste grand pour la moyenne. Il était musclé et ses bras croisés sur son torse nu n'étaient pas qu'une question d'esthétique, puisqu'il avait de grandes membranes, comme des nageoires de poissons, s'étendant sur ses côtés ainsi qu'à la place de ses oreilles. De plus, sa peau bleue et la présence de branchies montraient bien qu'il n'était pas humain. Une paire de petites lunettes de piscine sur son crâne ainsi que deux cicatrices parallèles sur son nez complétaient son look inhabituel. Il fixait les deux au centre bras croisés d'un air assuré, et finit par sortir, passant très du dernier membre.

Ce dernier était recroquevillé contre l'une des petites marches menant au pont, ressemblant plus à un petit garçon qu'autre chose. Il semblait en effet être le plus menu et le plus petit de tous. Lui était cependant définitivement humain, avec sa peau pâle et ses cheveux argentés encadrant des joues encore arrondie d'enfants. La seule chose qui pouvait être qualifié d'extraordinaire était ses yeux. L'un était bleu tandis que l'autre était vert. Autrement, on aurait dit un enfant, un jeune mousse ou quelque chose du genre.

On avait du mal à se dire que ce petit être renfermé puisse être le responsable et possesseur de leur bateau, l'Attrape-Rêve, ainsi qu'un héritier d'un grand nom du commerce marin, prenant la mer afin de monter sa propre filiale de l'entreprise.

* * *

A l'horizon se profilaient deux bateaux, minuscules points au loin. Il semblait que l'un suivait l'autre à la trace bien qu'une certaine distance les séparaient. L'homme poisson dut partir ajuster la trajectoire, mais le raton laveur ne put quitter des yeux les deux bateaux, inquiet.

Leur vitesse semblait être rapide, et selon ses calculs, ils devraient croiser leur route.

Et à mesure que la trajectoire du bateau de marchand approchait de celle du navire en tête, comme le rouquin sembla le deviner, les navires devenaient plus visible, et plus grand aussi, bien plus grand que le navigateur semblait vouloir le croire. A mesure qu'ils approchaient, le visage du raton laveur roux se décomposait. Au loin on commençait à distinguer le son de boulets de canon.

Big Mom.

Et à sa poursuite était un navire tout aussi grand. Barbe Blanche.

"ON CHANGE DE TRAJECTOIRE, VITE !"

Aussitôt l'ordre donné, les quatre marchands étaient au travail. A bord de l'Attrape-Rêve, un navire de transport avec une grande coque et peu d'espace de vie, transportant leur précieuse commande, ne put être dévié assez pour éviter les navires en pleine course poursuite ainsi que de la tempête. Le premier navire avait prit de l'avance et approchait dangereusement. C'est à ce moment que deux regards se croisèrent, et le tonnerre gronda, la pluie tombant dru alors que la mer s'agitait. Ils entraient dans latempête.

" Tient tient tient, mais qu'avons-nous là? Une poignée de marchands? On dirait qu'on a le temps pour les piller en passant, ceux-là, eheh "

Assise, une grande femme avec de longs cheveux blancs et un béret regardait, armée d'un sourire carnassier, le bateau marchand approchait de son navire , visiblement trop lent pour éviter la tempête sur laquelle la femme comptait pour semer le navire ennemi. Elle prit confiance, une idée germant dans son esprit, s'humecta les lèvres, avant d'ordonner à ses pions d'un air paresseux.

"Pillez ce bateau, prenez quoi qu'ils aient et brûlez tout. Envoyez les marchands par-dessus bord "

...Depuis l'horizon et malgré la tempête, il était visible qu'une fumée noire s'élevait dans l'air.

* * *

" Saloperie de Smoothie.. S'en prendre ainsi à l'une de nos îles sous notre nez, elle ne nous échappera pas yoi ! tonna une voix"

"-Commandant Marco ! Ils... Ils rentrent en plein dans la tempête ! Et il y a un autre navire tout près?"

\- Des alliés de Big Mom?

\- Non, des marchands apparemment. répondit un homme depuis le nid de pie, une longue-vue à la main, Ils ont du vouloir éviter la tempête et ont croisé le navire de Charlotte Smoothie ! On dirait que Smoothie les attaque!"

L'équipage de Barbe Blanche étaient des hommes forts, qui avaient sous leur protection un certain nombre d'îles. Hors, lors de leur visite sur celle de Ryushin, les villageois les ont prévenu d'un bateau étrange avait accosté non loin et que la femme qui venait parfois en ville , une 'voyageuse' disait ne faire que passer, mais son attitude éveillait les soupçons.

Marco était conscient comme beaucoup que cette île était particulièrement convoitée par Big Mom pour l'existence d'un fruit particulier qui ne pousse qu'une fois tous les dix ans sur Ryushin. On l'appelait le coeur de dragon, on ne sait pourquoi.  
Peu après l'arrivé des pirates de Barbe Blanche, une habitante a fini par reconnaître cette femme comme étant l'un des grands noms de l'équipage de Big Mom. Malheureusement,après s'être fait mettre à jour, la femme, Smoothie Charlotte choisit de voler le fruit qui venait d'apparaître, avant de fuir sur son navire, mais en détruisant volontairement une bonne partie de la ville au passage. .

S'en suivit une course-poursuite entre les deux navires, Marco à la tête d'un des mini Moby avec une bonne moitié de l'équipage, l'autre partie restée sur l'île pour s'occuper des blessés en urgence.

* * *

Marco se frotta les tempes, énervé quand il comprit que Smoothie leur avait échappé. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de rentrer dans une telle tempête et elle en avait profité. Au bout d'un moment à réfléchir, l'homme au nid de pie attira de nouveau son attention.

"Commandant Marco, je ne vois plus le navire de Smoothie ni l'autre ! La tempête semble s'éloigner, mais il y a des volutes de fumée au loin"

Le phénix resta fixé le regard vers l'horizon, ses yeux se plissant

"Très bien, quand le vent sera tombé, j'irais inspecter la zone par les airs yoi"

* * *

Marco survola la zone. Les nuages autour de lui se dispersaient, alors que la mer se calmait peu à peu, redevenant silencieuse comme si rien ne venait de se passer. Le temps du Nouveau Monde était bien surprenant se dit le phénix... Depuis le ciel, il finit par voir quelque chose. il fit un piqué vers ladite chose, finissant par se poser dessus.

C'était un amas de bois presque entièrement carbonisés. Ce devait appartenir à un gros bateau constata-t-il, malgré que la tempête semblait en avoir emporté une belle partie. Est ce que le Sweet Commander de Big Mom avait fait ça ou bien la tempête qui venait de frapper avec une rare violence? Soupirant, ne trouvant rien de plus, Marco s'appuya sur ses jambes avant de se changer en phénix, s'envolant le plus haut possible et cherchant des yeux au loin. Aucun navire en vue autre que le sien. Ils leurs avaient définitivement échappé.

Il lâcha un cri de rage, frustré, avant de plisser les yeux, remarquant un peu plus loin un autre amas de bois, bien plus petit que le précédent, sur lequel trônait une forme sombre. Le premier commandant de Barbe Blanche s'approcha, mais ne se risqua pas d'y poser un pied, le morceau de bois se désintégrant doucement. A son bord se trouvait quelqu'un, étendu et inconscient. Ce gars-là risquait bientôt de couler avec son embarcation improvisée. N'hésitant pas, une vie étant une vie, il fallait le sauver. Marco prit la personne avec peu d'attention entre ses serres par les bras et battit les ailes plus fort, bien que l'inconnu soit plutôt léger et le transporta sans problème.

Le phénix posa enfin sa charge une fois sur le mini Moby, reprenant forme humaine. Autour de lui s'activaient encore quelques-uns de ses frères, occupés à remettre de l'ordre sur le pont après cette tempête bien qu'ils n'aient été dans celle-ci, les vagues avaient créé quelques dégâts mineurs. Le blond baissa les yeux sur la forme au sol, détaillant maintenant l'inconnu d'un oeil critique, se demandant s'il s'agissait là d'un homme de Big Mom, bien que sa tête ne lui dise rien.

Il ne semblait pas humain, plus à un mix d'humain et d'animal... Un de ces 'mink'? Il était complètement trempé alors sa fourrure était plaquée à sa peau et il portait quelques blessures superficielles. Marco put tout de même reconnaître le museau large, le motif de fourrure, les oreilles et la queue massive d'un raton laveur... Il était habillé d'une petite veste sans manches au dessus d'une chemise et avait un pantalon et des chaussures ordinaires.

Derrière lui, Curiel approchait, vite suivit de deux autres commandants ayant suivi le phénix dans la course-pourquite: Izou et Fossa. Ils partirent en direction du phénix afin d'avoir des nouvelles et c'est Curiel qui s'exprima le premier

" Eh, Marco tu les as repé- BORDEL QU'EST CE QUE TU NOUS RAMÈNE ENCORE?!

Le regard du phénix repartit sur la forme au sol et il haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant.

"Aucune idée"

* * *

Les review sont mon carburant pour savoir si je peux ou non continuer de travailler sur ce projet me tenant à coeur. A ce moment où je rajout des petites note, je perd un peu ma motivation, alors une review pour avoir un avis me motiverai sûrement.

Note : N'ayant pas encore de beta reader (si vous êtes motivés pour, n'hésitez pas à proposer-), veillez pardonner les erreurs complètement stupides que mon cerveau peut écrire lors de mes séances d'écriture nocturnes. Merci !

Une petite illustration de ce prologue peut être trouvée ici: (enlevez tous les espaces) : / / . a r t / A R - -


End file.
